1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit configuration for signal limitation and field intensity detection, having a limiter amplifier including n series-connected limiter stages and a detector circuit connected to the limiting amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In reception circuits in radio and television technology as well as mobile radio technology, so-called field intensity monitors are often needed. As is described in a paper by J. Fenk, W. Birth, R. G. Irvine, P. Sehrig and K. R. Schon, entitled "An RF Front-End for Digital Mobile Radio" in IEEE 1990 Bipolar Circuits and Technology Meeting 11.2, such a field intensity monitor includes, for instance, a multi-stage, in that case a seven-stage, limiter amplifier, to which a seven-stage field intensity detector circuit is connected. In order to avoid interference from incident offset voltages when the various limiter stages are coupled, all of the limiter stages are coupled to one another with alternating current. However, in operation with a typical intermediate frequency of approximately 450 kHz, relatively high capacities are needed. With an integrated circuit construction, they require a relatively large surface area, which in turn means that the entire integrated circuit occupies a great amount of surface area.